The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phalaenopsis plant, botanically known as Phalaenopsis hybrid of the Orchidaceae family, commonly referred to as moth orchid, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PHALYFREP’.
The new Phalaenopsis plant is the result of a naturally occurring mutation of Phalaenopsis hybrid ‘PHALUBIEN’ (unpatented) found by the inventor, in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands. The new Phalaenopsis plant was discovered by the inventor in August 2010 in a group of plants of the Phalaenopsis variety ‘PHALUBIEN’. The new Phalaenopsis plant has a high number of peduncles and numerous attractive and unique white flowers with a green-brown lip, suitable for potted plant production.
Asexual reproduction of the new Phalaenopsis plant by meristem tissue culture since 2012 in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands, has demonstrated that the new variety reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have been applied for in Europe on Sep. 30, 2014. ‘PHALYFREP’ has not been made publicly available or sold anywhere in the world more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.